


Sabor Novo

by kalinebogard



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algo começa de forma inusitada. Um ponto em comum que pode levar a algo mais. Algo que os sonhos de Vishous confirmam e que seus próprios sentimentos deixam evidentes. </p><p>VishousButch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabor Novo

**Author's Note:**

> Importante: Obrigada especial a Windarih (AKA Win chan) que me deu Amante Sombrio de presente e disse: Leia que você vai gostar. E também a Patyzin e a Lilosa que ficam postando fotos de V. e B. no grupo do face e me matam do coração!
> 
> Independente de quando a história se passa nos livros, por questões de praticidade irei adaptá-as aos tempos atuais, como se Amante Sombrio se passasse exatamente em 2013.
> 
> Além disso, não foi betada. Revisei, mas sempre passa alguns erros. Perdoem.

Sabor novo  
Kaline Bogard

Parte Única

_O fim da Maldição do Bambino. É. O grande momento._

Vishous meneou a cabeça. O fantasma de um sorriso pairava em seus lábios, tão mínimo que um espectador desatento sequer o notaria. Ou talvez se tratasse apenas de uma leve mudança no ar ao redor do macho, sempre tão sombria.

Fosse o que fosse, seus irmãos notariam a sutil alteração.

A causa?

Nada muito surpreendente. Apenas o humano que ressonava de leve largado no sofá ao seu lado. A garrafa de uísque que Tohr oferecera e estava esquecida, largada em algum lugar derrubara o cara pra valer. Também... tinham esvaziado enquanto conversavam sobre o Red Sox.

Que noite... inusitada. Wrath zanzando por aí com o ar de bobo apaixonado. Bem, com todo o ar de bobo apaixonado que Wrath podia aparentar. Claro. E ele... trocando figurinhas com um macho humano.

Que culpa tinha se o cara era mesmo um Meia Vermelha? Conversar decentemente com um outro fã era raridade. V. só queria aproveitar a chance.

Lembrou da veemência usada pelo prisioneiro, ou melhor, visitante não convidado ao defender como não havia na trajetória do Red Sox um jogo mais emocionante do que a vitória do campeonato, quase dez anos passados. Uma virada inesperada em cima dos odiados rivais. Algo pra gravar na história.

Vishous podia se lembrar de pelo menos mais três momentos marcantes. Fatos que se lembrava muito bem, mas que o humano não assistira. Todos ocorridos muito antes que fosse nascido. Afinal, era apenas isso: humano. E, comparado a V., um mero bebê.

Irritado com o rumo dos pensamentos o macho levantou-se veloz do sofá e rumou para o quarto em que sempre dormia quando ficava na casa de Darius, sem se dignar em lançar um olhar para o companheiro de bebida, dormindo desajeitado sobre o sofá.

Brecou embaixo do batente da porta, hesitando antes de sair da sala. Não que estivesse preocupado com o bem estar do outro. Isso nem era da sua conta! Só por que ficaram bebendo juntos a noite toda, enaltecendo o deus salvador do mundo, Schilling, não queria dizer que se tornara babá do humano e...

De repente imagens estranhas vieram a sua mente. Lembrou-se de como o visitante enfrentara Rhage sem prudência ou medo algum. Como se estivesse lutando contra alguém de igual pra igual. E a cena seguinte... com Hollywood dominando seu oponente, jogando-o no chão e sentando-se sobre ele.

O pensamento fez V. sentir algo que não conseguiu entender muito bem. Algo que jamais sentira antes. Mas tão profundo e intenso, que o fez fechar os punhos com tanta força que suas mãos chegaram a tremer. Muito levemente compreendeu que as ondas agressivas que saiam de seu corpo podiam despertar os outros irmãos e fazê-los acreditar que algo ruim acontecia.

Lutou para se controlar e livrar-se das imagens desagradáveis.

Virou-se de volta para a sala e observou o macho humano. Aquele pedaço de nada tivera a audácia de desafiar Rhage? E a ele próprio, Vishous? Aquele cara podia não ter sangue em suas meias, mas era como Schilling: um guerreiro. Um verdadeiro Red Sox.

Respirando fundo, V. decidiu que não podia deixá-lo largado no sofá daquele jeito! Havia um ponto fundamental que estava esquecendo: tratava-se de um humano! Ou seja, um perigo.

Convenhamos, um perigo bêbado feito um gambá, praticamente inconsciente e incapaz de sequer arranhar algum de seus irmãos. Mas ainda assim, um perigo...

V. não podia permitir que ficasse zanzando pela casa de Darius, se é que o macho humano ia sair do coma alcoólico tão cedo e... enfim...

O vampiro resignou-se em voltar sobre os próprios passos, pegar o outro fã do Red com uma única mão e jogá-lo sobre o ombro, como se fosse um mísero saco de batatas. O figura nem alterou o ritmo do ressonar, de tão pesado que dormia.

Tal contato, de alguma forma inexplicável fez Vishous se sentir bem. Bem até demais para o próprio gosto. Preferiu não pensar muito naquilo. Apenas seguiu para o segundo andar, um ambiente já tão familiar, e caminhou com passos felinos até o quarto que tinha quase como seu. Com a delicadeza de um orangotango coçando as bolas, jogou o macho humano sobre a cama, imaginando se aquilo atrapalharia o sono da Bela Adormecida...

Não atrapalhou. O cara apenas ajeitou-se sobre o colchão, nem um pouco incomodado por estar de roupas ainda, mas resmungando algo contra o travesseiro e continuou a dormir como se tivesse recebido mesmo algum tipo de feitiço.

O feitiço da bebida, claro.

Desistindo de entender aquilo e jogando todos os pensamentos para o fundo da mente, Vishous foi para a outra cama e deixou-se cair no colchão. Estava exausto. Só queria apagar e fazer tudo voltar a ser como era.

VB

Nada voltou a ser como era.

O que não passava de um prelúdio anunciando as mudanças acabou tornando-se mais e mais claro. Não a clareza tal qual humanos a entendiam. Mas a clareza que os sonhos de Vishous lhe ofereciam.

A percepção que o macho estava acostumado a compreender através de seus sonhos, muitas vezes enigmáticos e conturbados, que traziam as pequenas peças que mais tarde comporiam um elaborado quebra-cabeças.

E a cada uma dessas pequenas peças V. começara a sacar qual seria o papel do humano em seu futuro. Em sua vida.

E não gostava nem um pouco do que via.

Relutou muito em aceitar. Amaldiçoou o que podia fazer. Fechou os olhos e fingiu que não via. Enganou-se o quanto pôde.

O que não foi muito tempo...

VB

Os irmãos estavam reunidos na sala de jantar, com exceção de Wrath, obviamente, trancado no quarto com sua leelan. A palavra fez Vishous se aborrecer, lembrando-se do que o futuro lhe reservava.

Nunca chamaria alguém de “sua leelan”. Ou talvez até chamasse, pensou divertido. Só não tinha certeza se a pessoa em questão gostaria de ser chamada assim. Nesse ponto olhou para o macho humano, sentado ao seu lado e segurando um copo cheio de uísque enquanto ouvia algo do qual Rhage se gabava.

A cena deixou V. de péssimo humor, mal podendo disfarçar. Encarou o copo de uísque e encheu a mão com alguns dos petiscos variados que Fritz servira para acompanhar as doses de bebida. Seria o último jantar na casa de Darius, antes que partissem para o novo lar.

Vishous respirou fundo, dando um longo gole no drinque, finalizando-o de um trago.

Agora já sabia perfeitamente o que era aquele sentimento que o dominava sempre que Hollywood conseguia mais atenção do que devia do humano. Mas ainda não tinha coragem de nomear o que sentia.

Justamente ele, um poderoso membro da Irmandade, com medo de encarar que ficava transbordado de...

De repente uma presença pequenina e tímida chamou a atenção. Uma figura pálida observava da porta, espiando só com o rosto, como se tivesse vergonha ou medo de entrar na sala.

Marissa.

Os olhos ávidos varreram o ambiente, observando um a um dos irmãos até localizarem o macho humano, alvo de seu interesse. As íris brilharam de satisfação e, sem se preocupar em ser discreta, liberou uma onda de intenção sexual que atingiu a todos ali presentes.

Era um poderoso desejo que nublou os sentidos dos homens, pois vibrava com as promessas de sexo, sexo, sexo. Sexo em seu estado mais gutural, primitivo e prazeroso.

Porém, apesar de chegar a todos os machos dentro da sala, o convite tinha endereço certo. Era enviado diretamente para o humano e conseguia seu intento. Foi como se Butch se tornasse prisioneiro de algum feitiço, os olhos perderam o foco e ele se deixou levar pelo chamado da fêmea, respondendo a altura.

Amuado, V. olhou lentamente do humano para a imagem loira encolhida na porta, claramente divertindo-se por descobrir o tamanho do poder que conseguia ter sobre um macho. Mesmo que fosse um humano...

O cheiro de sexo ali dentro foi tão forte e evidente que fez alguns dos irmãos soltarem piadinhas a respeito. As brincadeiras aumentaram quando, incapaz de resistir mais, Butch fez menção de levantar-se da cadeira e seguir até a jovem que parecia resplandecer.

Todavia, uma mão pesada como chumbo foi-lhe até o ombro e o forçou para baixo, obrigando-o a ficar sentado no lugar.

O gesto simples teve o poder de quebrar o feitiço no qual o ex-detetive estava preso, fazendo-o piscar desorientado. Imediatamente o silêncio cortou as brincadeiras dos irmãos, incitando-os a trocar olhares significativos. Um sentimento muito mais forte e poderoso se sobressaiu, destruindo as insinuações de Marissa.

O ciúmes minou do corpo de Vishous em ondas avassaladoras e agressivas, a ponto de fazer até mesmo Z. mover-se incomodado, secretamente satisfeito por não ser alvo daquele poderoso ataque.

Ciúmes. Possessividade. Domínio.

Hollywood ergueu uma sobrancelha, impressionado por ver como a figura de seu companheiro de irmandade podia ficar ainda mais sinistra, com o gorro do Red Sox enterrado nos cabelos. Tudo, absolutamente tudo na postura de V. era ameaçador, apesar de o macho continuar sentado, com o copo vazio de uísque na mão e os olhos fixos em Marissa. O loiro com pinta de ator já captara fragmentos daqueles sentimentos enviados a sua pessoa, mas somente agora enxergava a cena em sua completude. Engoliu em seco ao compreender como estivera brincando com fogo, sem o saber.

Butch balançou a cabeça de leve, confuso com o que acontecia. Os costumes daquela sociedade lhe eram praticamente desconhecidas. Não entendeu por que seu amigo lhe impedira de ir até a garota, porém até mesmo ele sacou que a coisa estava tensa, por isso conformou-se em ficar quieto na cadeira, desviando os olhos para longe de Marissa. Talvez V. estivesse a fim da loira e nesse caso o ex-detetive sabia que precisava tirar o time de campo.

A fêmea soltou um guinchinho, como se tivesse sido ferida e desapareceu em pleno ar, indo embora frustrada e furiosa pelo desfecho da situação.

Nem assim V. relaxou. Foi preciso que Phury se aproximasse devagar e cheio de precauções, e cuidadosamente pegasse a garrafa de uísque para encher novamente o copo de Vishous.

– Calma irmão – sussurrou sabendo que seria ouvido – Você quer provar um novo sabor. Todos entendemos o recado.

Houve um breve momento de tensa expectativa, que se encerrou com o vampiro macho aceitando a oferenda e erguendo o copo em um brinde solitário. Matou o uísque num único gole, estendendo-o para o vampiro de cabelos coloridos. Precisava de mais, muito mais depois daquilo.

Deixara seus sentimentos completamente óbvios graças ao ataque de ciúmes. Encarou um a um os irmãos, sem saber direito o que procurava. Viu diferentes reações, de curiosidade a diversão. Nada que o preocupasse ou irritasse.

Evitou apenas olhar na direção do macho humano. Com ele acertaria as coisas mais devagar, de um jeito muito agradável para ambos. E V. se referia a maneira mais sexual possível, quando pensava nesse acerto.

Afinal, aquela era a certeza trazida por seus sonhos.

Fim

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Sou metida a besta. Li apenas o primeiro livro e achei que podia escrever fics. Se as personalidades estivem OOC, foi totalmente sem querer!Espero que gostem!
> 
> Uma curiosidade sobre o nome. Eu sou péssima para nomear fics, e estava sentada na cama quase meia hora pensando em como chamar essa história, pois se eu não dou um nome não consigo começar a escrever. Ia entrar em desespero quando passou o comercial do Girafas, que terminava com algo sobre um Sabor novo. Daí eu peguei de nome xD
> 
> E até a próxima! 
> 
> Hum... que talvez seja A.U.
> 
> É que eu gosto tanto de A.U....


End file.
